


closest to my heart

by MinSeulgi



Series: Monsta X Bingo Winter 2017 [6]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hoseok is just soft, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm soft too, Kihyun is soft for Hoseok, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10397190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinSeulgi/pseuds/MinSeulgi
Summary: “Tell Hoseokkie hyung that Kihyunnie hyung loves him, too. Very, very much.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [puppykihyun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppykihyun/gifts).



> Sixthfic for level 3 of the 2017 winter MX Bingo! Prompt is **Domestic**.
> 
> Late again, according to my half-assed posting schedule. But now I'm mostly back on track!
> 
> Dedicated to K. Proof that I can totally write shameless fluff and not just angst. I'll write you something cute and completely non-angsty with Hyungwon after bingo ends!
> 
> Unbeta'd because I'm a lazy human. And because I have no beta.
> 
> Music inspiration/aid: Pristin's cover of Adore U, Elle Goulding's Love Me Like You Do, The States//Capital's cover of Kiss Me Slowly, and Charlene Soraia's Wherever You Will Go. Title from Sonic Syndicate's [Encaged](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A4fH9kA_pa8)!

 

>   _“I love you. I love your eyes. I love your smell. I love your hair. I love your laugh. I love your skin. I love everything inside you. And I'll try to make all the parts that I find, happy.  
>  _ _Because you make me happy. So much.”_
> 
> **pleasefindthis - i wrote this for you, pg 38 -- “The Heart Rides On”**

 

“What the hell are you doing?”

Kihyun derives an odd sort of pleasure in watching the way his boyfriend jolts, the top of his head and shoulder knocking against the interior of the cabinet he’s rifling through. Three minutes ago when Kihyun had slipped out of the room to finish his call with Minhyuk in private -- because someone had been asking questions and being a nosy little shit -- Hoseok had been curled up on the couch watching some anime or another.

The tv’s still on, playing some indecipherable dialogue that tells Kihyun he’d missed some crucial event or another -- not that he’d been paying much attention before -- but now Hoseok is rifling through the cabinet at the back of the room where they stash their booze and the at-home bartending kit Hoseok bought a shortly after they moved in. Rifling, and looking like a child whose hand has been caught in the cookie jar.

After a moment, clearly having weighed his options, Hoseok continues digging, occasionally setting things on the floor by his knees. “I’m looking for something.”

“I can see that.” Kihyun watches, but doesn’t help, a slow smile curling onto his lips. “What are you looking for, exactly?”

“You’ll see.”

It takes a couple more minutes, minutes that Hoseok spends with increasingly agitated movements, before he pulls back with a delighted cry, a bag of Dum Dums in his hand.

Kihyun stiffens where he leans against the doorway, expressions crunching up. “Those are mine!” He’d stashed them down there to keep Hoseok from going through them and picking out the butterscotch and peach suckers. His efforts had clearly been in vain, because all Hoseok does is smile knowingly and head into the kitchen.

Kihyun stares after him, watching Hoseok go, then glances to the mess he’d left behind by the cabinet. The need to make sure Hoseok isn’t about to do something dumb wins out over Kihyun’s need to tidy up, and after a soft sigh, he pads into the other room.

Their kitchen is empty, untouched save for a drawer by the sink that’s been left open, a mess of markers, clips, and rubber bands inside.

Kihyun makes another face, mentally reminding himself to organize the mess later when he’s not preparing to throttle his wayward boyfriend. “Hoseok,” Kihyun raises his voice when he sees the back door has been left open as well. If Hoseok’s gone outside, there’s no telling where he’s gone. But goddammit, Kihyun wants his candy back. He needs to figure out a better hiding place, because this is ridiculous. “What the hell are you doing?”

“I’m outside!”

Hoseok’s voice comes from somewhere just outside the door, likely just around the corner and therefore out of sight, but the answer does nothing to sooth Kihyun’s ruffled feathers. After all, he’d asked _what_ Hoseok was doing, not where he’d gone.

But it’s a start.

Moving to the door graces Kihyun with the dubious pleasure of watching his boyfriend as he attempts to take the stems of the suckers to the lower-lying branches of the tree outside of their home.

Kihyun sighs, raking a hand back through his hair. “Hoseok, babe, what are you doing?”

Hoseok shoots Kihyun a delighted grin over his shoulder, not missing a beat as he pulls another sucker from the bag -- this one strawberry, one of Kihyun’s favorites. When he sees the flavor, he turns to toss it to Kihyun, the pulls another out. Blue raspberry.

Kihyun fumbles the catch. When he stoops to pick it up, he opts to sit on the top step at the same time, watching Hoseok’s progress with a mixture of confusion and amusement. “Babe,” he tries again, unwrapping the candy and twirling it idly between his fingers. “Why are you taping my suckers to the tree?”

“Hyunwoo and Minhyuk are coming over, right?” Kihyun makes a sound of assent, watching as Hoseok moves to another branch. There are nearly a dozen suckers taped to the branches now, and Kihyun is beginning to wonder if his boyfriend intends to steal all of his candy for this mysterious project of his. “And they’re going to bring Jooheonnie and Changkyunnie to visit, right?”

“Of course,” Kihyun says with a furrowed brow, giving in and popping the sucker in his mouth. He revels in the taste of artificial strawberry for a moment before nodding. “You know Minhyuk can’t stand to leave them with a sitter when they’re coming to visit us. Especially us. We’re their godparents.”

“Exactly!” Hoseok spins around, fixing Kihyun with a wide, toothy smile that has the butterflies in Kihyun’s stomach taking flight. “And as their godparents, it’s our job to spoil them rotten, right?”

Kihyun swallows hard against the butterflies trying to crawl up his esophagus, the butterflies that only ever appear for Hoseok, the butterflies that remind Kihyun that no matter how crazy Hoseok can be, he’s still the only boy Kihyun has ever loved like this. And Kihyun is so, so weak for him.

“I guess,” he says eventually, somewhat dubious. “But I think Minhyuk would argue that they’re not to be spoiled rotten. Just spoiled would be bad enough.”

“Spoiled, spoiled rotten..” Hoseok’s still grinning, and there’s a twinkle in his eyes that has a stubborn lump of emotion swelling Kihyun’s throat shut. “Regardless, we’re supposed to spoil them. And what better way than with candy and a candy tree?”

That takes a moment, it really does. It takes Kihyun a moment to connect the dots, and then he’s glancing from Hoseok to the tree’s candy-tadden branches, and then back to Hoseok’s face.

Hoseok just grins, entirely unrepentant.

“What?”

“Ta-dah!” Hoseok drops to one knee, arms out and hands shaking in a bad mimicry of a performer’s jazzhands.

Kihyun nearly loses his shit right then and there on the steps. As it is, it takes him a moment to regain his composure enough to speak. “A candy tree?”

“A candy tree!”

Hoseok looks so excited, and so, so pleased with himself. Kihyun doesn’t have the heart to tell him that while Jooheon has the attention span of the average eight-year-old, it takes much, much more to fool six-year-old Changkyun, who already seems to have a basic and tenuous grasp on the world and the way things work.

“Alright,” he says after a moment, smile fond. “So our tree grows candy now.” At Hoseok’s pleased affirmative, Kihyun pushes himself upright and pulls open the back door. “Okay then, Mr. Candyman. We should probably hide the evidence before the get here.”

Hoseok laughs and heads for the door, pausing just long enough to press a fleeting kiss to Kihyun’s lips before slipping in past him. “You’re the best,” he says as he returns to the living room to clean up the mess he made.

Kihyun remains unmoving in the doorway, watching Hoseok go and twirling the strawberry sucker in between his fingers. By the time Hyunwoo, Minhyuk, and the kids arrive five or so minutes later, Hoseok’s cleaned up his mess in the living room and the remaining suckers have been carefully hidden away again.

Hoseok and Kihyun greet the foursome as normal -- hugs for Minhyuk, back-smacks from Hyunwoo, and more hugs for the kids -- and Kihyun’s grabbing Minhyuk and Hyunwoo drinks when Hoseok brings up a mysterious and mayhaps _magical_ thing that happened to the tree in their backyard.

While Changkyun is dubious, but Jooheon leaps at the mention of magic, and he beats Hoseok and Changkyun both to the door.

While Kihyun, Hyunwoo, and Minhyuk follow at a more leisurely pace, Hoseok takes Jooheon and Changkyun outside to show them the tree and to help them collect a couple suckers. They’re both too small to manage it on their own, so Hoseok hoists them up in turn and ferries them around to collect their favorite flavors.

It’s as Kihyun is explaining the whole ‘candy tree’ thing to Minhyuk and Hyunwoo that Hoseok catches his eye. He’s holding a flailing Jooheon up to a branch bearing three or four suckers, each a different flavor, and whispering into the beaming boy’s ear -- no doubt some fabricated story about the day the tree started bearing candy. But Hoseok only freezes for a moment before offering Kihyun a beaming smile of his own.

When he sets Jooheon down a moment later and reaches for Changkyun again, Jooheon races over with a fistful of suckers. He offers them to both of his fathers before shuffling over to offer one in particular to Kihyun.

Butterscotch. Hoseok’s favorite.

And Kihyun’s favorite.

Kihyun takes it with a smile, and when Jooheon tugs on the hem of his shirt, bidding him to stoop down to the boy’s level, Kihyun doesn’t hesitate to comply.

“Hoseokkie hyung says he loves you,” Jooheon whispers into Kihyun’s ear. When Kihyun pulls away, Jooheon’s beaming, wearing a smile that matches Hoseok’s.

Kihyun’s heart swells in his chest as he twirls the sucker in between his fingers. It takes him a moment to find the words and push them past the lump of emotion in his throat.

“Tell Hoseokkie hyung that Kihyunnie hyung loves him, too. Very, very much.”

Jooheon laughs with glee and scrambles back over to the tree, arriving just as Hoseok sets Changkyun back down. The look he gives Kihyun when Jooheon tugs him down to whisper in his ear speaks more than words ever will.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have questions, feel free to hit me up in the comments or find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CreateTheSound) or [CC](https://curiouscat.me/createthesound)!


End file.
